Ticklish Spa Situation
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Lea is exhausted beyond her limits, Jocu decides to help with the aid of two other mischievous Tickle monsters.


**Here's a collaboration between Redbat132 and myself. Redbat owns OCs Lea, Katherine and Nightlight. And guestsurprise owns OCs Jocu, Gem and Jewel. **

**Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

For the past few weeks, Lea has been extremely busy to a point that she barely has time to see Katherine and relax. The blonde teen had been doing assignments, studying for tests plus exams, and her constant hockey practices for the major games. Although she has been doing well on all of them, Lea's stress levels were dangerously high.

"Got to get these projects done before the end of this month! Along with studying my math, science, and history exams coming this Friday and the Friday after that!" Lea exclaimed, already typing her essay report for English class.

While working, Nightlight brought some snacks for her. He cared and supported his friend on working hard.

"Oh, thanks, Nightlight," Lea said with a grateful smile as she opened a granola bar to eat. "I appreciate your help. With all the different adventures we kept having lately, school work makes it more challenging than ever."

Just then, Lea felt a small headache that made her place a hand on her forehead before rubbing her back. It's been going on and off for the past few days.

Nightlight has been worrying that Lea isn't taking a moments rest. Even her hockey practices and morning exercises she's been taking are making Lea's muscles sore all over.

The wooden toy pushed the blonde teen's typing hand away from the keyboard, as if telling her that she needs to take a break.

"No, I'm okay. Besides, I can't stop now. I have a history exam to study next," Lea said.

Although she didn't want to admit it, Lea wished that her pain will go away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Golden Goose Bookstore, Katherine was reading another good book about the Grant Mansion residents. She started out enjoying the piece a and quiet until Jack Frost abruptly flew through the door.

"Kathy! There's something wrong!" Jack exclaimed, leaving a cold wind blow to knock half of her stacked books to the floor.

"Hello to you too, Frost," Katherine calmly stated, giving a slight deadpanned look on Jack. Although she enjoyed seeing the Guardian of Fun coming to her bookstore, she wished that Jack wouldn't keep knocking her alphabetized books down every time.

"Have you seen Lea? I haven't seen or heard from her in weeks! Is she okay?" Jack asked, slightly growing concerned.

"Calm down, Jack. There's no need to start a search party. Lea has been constantly busy with her education in high school. She informed me weeks ago before it started," Katherine explained, closing her book before standing up from her reading chair.

"Sounds pretty bogus if you ask me." Jack scoffed. "Why couldn't she be home schooled?"

"Because she prefers taking education somewhere local and out instead of being cooped up in her house for the rest of her life," Katherine remarked. "You have to understand that at her age, Lea takes her education nearly as serious as we protect children with our centers."

Jack sighed, laying across an arms chair. "Yeah, that's a good point. Guess kids have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders as well." He shook his head. "It's too bad kids can't stay kids forever. Soon enough, they'll be too busy to share a few good laughs!"

Katherine blinked. "Laughs?" She rubbed her chin. "Hmmm..."

Just then, her train of thought was interrupted by a glowing book on the floor. She picked it up to see what was going on.

"Oh, dear," Katherine muttered, having a look of concern.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It would seem that Lea has become so stressed on working to a point that she can't relax in taking a break," Kate answered.

"Oh, boy. Guess I better intervene before Lea works herself to death." Jack was about to leave until Katherine grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually, Jack. I have a better idea."

Soon, Katherine directed Jack Frost to follow her to the back until they reached a door. She used her gold key to unlock it and have it opened to her tree house estate called the Ganderly.

To say the least, after walking inside with Kate closing plus locking the door, Jack was amazed at all the books shelved to the very top that he could barely see them.

It didn't take long for Katherine's Himalayan snow goose, Kailash, to waddle over and greet her friend.

"Nice to see you again, Kailash," Katherine chuckled, giving her feathered friend a pleasant nuzzle to her.

"Whoa! How could you know about a place this awesome and never tell me?!" Jack asked in shock and awe.

"There's a reason for everything, Jack." said Katherine, stroking the goose's feathery neck. "Now then, there's a special someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, yeah? Is it another giant goose related to this one?" Jack guessed playfully, using his staff to point at Kailash.

Katherine just chuckled. "No, I only have one Himalayan snow goose. Besides, you and the other Guardians have met this special someone before."

"We have?" Jack raised an eyebrow on that statement.

Just then, four furry tails grabbed Jack's arms and legs. "HEY! What the-" Jack was caught off guard then started laughing when something or someone tickled his sides.

"Perfect timing, Jocu," Katherine replied, placing her middle fingers on her smiled lips in amusement.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! STOP!" Jack begged as he laughed.

Just watching the Guardian of Fun being tickled made Katherine laugh herself. "Okay, Jocu. You've made your greet. Please settle down and let Jack go."

Jocu stopped and released Jack. "Couldn't resist, my boy."

"Of...Course," Jack took a moment to catch his breath. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I called Jocu for help telepathically while coming over here," Katherine answered. "If anyone could relieve the stress out of Lea, I believed that the Tickle Monster Prince would be up to the task."

Kate then went over to Jocu and hugged him. "It's great to see you again, Jocu. How's the Royal Family?"

"So I take it you two know each other?" said Jack, fully recovered from the tickle attack.

"Of course." said Jocu.

"We've actually met a few centuries back during my training years with Father Time," Katherine explained, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "He once sent me to their realm to not only know the creatures that inhabited there but also help me get over my depressed state I was dealing with."

"So, you think this monster is gonna help out Lea?" Jack asked.

"Well, if you've read their previous stories on what they do as much as I have, the answer to your question is a definite yes," Katherine replied, looking back to Jocu. "Our human teen friend, Lea Carolina Thompson, is in desperate need of some relaxation. Perhaps a day at the Royal Spa would help?"

"Excellent idea! Don't worry, Katherine! I'll book her in personally." said Jocu before disappearing.

Jack looked at Katherine. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kathy."

The Guardian of Imagination smiled with confidence. "I always do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lea was studying for her history exam at her desk with Nightlight sitting next to the book she was looking over. He remained worried when hearing Lea groan in pain again.

"Man, my back, neck, and head are killing me," Lea said, rubbing her forehead.

She decided to take a quick break and flopped onto her bed. "So tired, so painful...need help..." the blonde teen whined.

Nightlight jumped over to where Lea was, wondering how he could help.

Just then, a shadowy figure loomed over them. Lea was so tired, she didn't even notice. Nightlight, however, did. He tried to warn Lea, but it was too late.

Hairy, monstrous hands grabbed Lea and a furry tail wrapped around Nightlight. The next thing Lea knew, she was pulled into a dark portal and everything around her went dark.

What felt like an eternity, Lea's vision started to come back to her.

"Ugh...What just happened?" Lea groaned.

She gasped when she found herself in a huge room made of polished white marble with golden pillars that stood from floor to ceiling. A fountain of clear, beautiful water stood in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, Miss Lea." said a voice from behind.

Standing up in startlement with a tiny shriek, Lea turned around to see what appeared to be a red giant four-armed anthropomorphic cat with black hair, green eyes, and multiple tails.

"W-Who are you?! Where am I?!" Lea questioned, keeping her distance yet couldn't help but feel like she should know him from somewhere.

"I am Jocu." said the creature. "Prince Jocu."

"Prince?! Prince of what?! The cat people?!" Lea asked fearfully.

Suddenly, the answer dawned on the blonde teen when thinking over where she had heard his name before. She remembered Katherine telling tales about creatures called Lauhinians that rule a place called the Tickle Realm. Beings who help cheer people up with tickles.

"Wait...Are you...A Tickle Monster?" Lea questioned, now curious.

Jocu smiled his trademark mischievous smile. "Yes, I am. It's about time you had a chance to relax and have a few laughs doing it. And this realm is the perfect place to do so."

"Oh, well, I appreciate you bringing me here, but now isn't really a good time," Lea explained politely. "You see, I was in the middle of studying and I should l really get back to work on my other projects."

However, Lea's wrists were grabbed by two feather ropes. She was tied down to a massage chair. "HEY! What gives?!" Lea yelled. "Let me-"

The massage chair was activated. Lea didn't fight back as the chair slowly shook away her pain.

"Ohhhh...This actually feels nice," Lea admitted, starting to relax.

She was so tranquil. Once closing her eyes, Lea fell fast asleep.

Jocu smiled in success as Lea drifted to sleep. "Rest now, Lea. Your treatment at the Tickle Spa will make you laugh your troubles away." He looked over to Nightlight, who was enjoying the hot tub. "Enjoy the spa to your heart's content, my little friend." Jocu smiled. "You've earned it for all you do for Lea."

Nightlight gave a thumbs up as he enjoyed the soothing bubbles of the hot tub.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The blonde teen kept dreaming peacefully, letting the vibrating sensations relax her aching body. Once she finished her nap plus felt the massage chair stopped, Lea let out a long yawn while staggering up.

"Wow...I feel refreshed. I can't remember the last time I relaxed this much," Lea admitted, adjusting her tired vision to notice something below her. "Huh? What are these?"

On her feet, they looked like soft pink slippers that were not there before. She only had socks when arriving here, but they appeared to be gone and replaced with these strange yet comfortable foot attires.

"Those are specially made slippers." said Jocu as he came into view.

Lea gasped. "It's you!" She tried to leave but the feather ropes still had her tied down.

"Uh, Jocu? Why am I still stuck when I'm clearly relaxed and don't feel any more pain in my body?" Lea asked, growing fearful. "I should be going home finishing my projects and studying!"

"Nonsense!" the monster replied. "You're still under treatment! When I'm done with you, you'll be a new woman!" He smiled, making Lea gulp.

"W-What are you going to do?" Lea questioned, struggling to get herself out of this chair.

"Now, now, just relax, my dear." Jocu used his tail to tickle Lea under the chin, making her sputter with giggles.

"Hehehehehehehe! Hey!" Lea giggled. "C-C-Cut it out! Hahahahahahaha!" she squealed, moving her head away from that fluffy tail.

"Very well." Jocu brought his tail back to him. He mused as Lea regained her breath. "We'll let the slippers do their stuff."

"Wait, What?!"

Suddenly, Lea felt a strange, tickly sensation from the slippers. It felt like a million feathers were tickling her feet!

"EEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Lea laughed, unable to control herself.

"Those slippers are entirely made of magic feathers that will tickle your feet silly." Jocu said. "A foot massage is one thing, but a tickle massage is better!"

"BUHUHUHUHUHUHUT I CAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAND IHIHIHIHIHIHIT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! M-M-MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET ARE TOO TICKLIHIHIHIHISH!" Lea shrieked, unable to kick these tickly slippers off her feet due to her ankles still being strapped to the massage chair.

Jocu decided to give Lea a break and ordered the slippers to stop.

"Why...are you doing this?" Lea breathed out.

"Because you need this, Lea. Rest is one thing, but laughter is just as important as well." said Jocu. "Perhaps some slow tickles will help you understand."

Lea gulped once again. "Slow tickles!?"

Jocu clapped twice and two Tickle Monster children poofed into the spa. One had blue fur and the other with pink fur. They both had white hair pulled into ponytails.

"These are the Tickle Twins. Gem is the blue one and Jewel is the pink one." Jocu said. "They will give you just the right tickles for your treatment."

Although she would be horrified about being tickle tortured, Lea was too distracted by how adorable those two twins are.

"Awwww! They're so cute!" Lea cooed, her heart melting. "Like playful kittens!"

The twins' ears perked up and they approached Lea with happy smiles. "Really? You think we're cute?" Gem asked, blushing.

"Of course! You're both two of my favorite colors and have snow white hair that reminds me of my mischievous Guardian friend, Jack Frost!" Lea admitted. "You even look so fluffy and adorable!"

"Awwwww!" The twins cooed, touched.

"That deserves a snuggle!" Jewel said. She and Gem started rubbing their furry faces against Lea's cheeks.

"Heeheeheeheeheehahahahahahahahaha!" This caused the blonde teen to giggle at the soft touches all over her face. And, for once, she didn't try to struggle nor stop them from doing that. Lea just let them do whatever.

"Snuggle, snuggle!" Gem and Jewel cooed, cuddling against Lea's cheeks.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Lea giggled. This was too adorable for her to resist.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" asked Jocu with a knowing smile.

"Whahahahahahahat do yohohohohohohou think? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! So cute!" Lea squealed.

After the snuggling, the twins decided to give Lea a break.

"I like her already, Jocu!" said Gem.

Lea went back to giggling when Jewel tickled her under her chin. "Can we keep her?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey! Hehehehehe, I'm nahahahahahat a pehehet," Lea lightly argued, still in a fit of giggles.

"She's right, girls." said Jocu.

"But we'll take real good care of her!" Jewel stopped tickling under Lea's chin and went for her stomach. "We can give her real good belly rubs!" She rubbed her furry hand on the surface of Lea's tummy.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Jewel! Hahahahahahahahaha, I-I-I already hahahave a home and fahahahahamily that neeheeheeheeheeds me!" Lea reasoned, unable to get her stomach and body away from Jewel's ticklish and playful mercy.

"We know. But the twins still need to give you the full massage." Jocu clapped twice. "Give her the works, ladies."

Gem nodded and walked over to Lea's feet. The human squealed when she felt Gem's fingers in between her toes after taking off the slippers from her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles!" Lea laughed.

"Her feet are extra ticklish!" said the Tickle Monster Prince. "This'll be tough!"

"Y-your fingers are too sohohohoft! I can't help it!" Lea squealed, getting uncontrollable tickly giggles.

"Just take it slow, girls." Jocu instructed gently.

Jewel and Gem noted this. Gem, mindful of her tickly fur, massaged Lea's feet while Jewel massaged Lea's shoulders.

"Ohhhh...that's good..." Lea sighed blissfully. She was so relaxed, she didn't even protest when Jocu put on a strange mask on her face.

"What kind of facemask is this?" Lea lazily asked, still enjoying the blissful massages.

"Just a magic facemask made of tiny feathers that will open your pores, giving them a good tickle, and soothe them." Jocu explained.

After saying that, Lea felt her face tingle that made her sputter out a few tiny giggles. "I cahahahan definitely feeheeheeheeheeheel it working! Heeheeheeheehahahahahahaha!"

Jewel giggled. "Good thing none of it got up your nose!" She used her tail to tickle Lea under her nose.

"Ahahaha! Hey!" Lea giggled until she let out a sneeze. "Achoo!"

Meanwhile, back in the Ganderly, Jack and Kate were watching Lea and her fun time at the Tickle Realm using a magical book with the Guardian of Imagination logging everything.

Gem and Jewel giggled from Lea's cute sneeze. They kept massaging her tense muscles until Lea eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Nightlight finished with his relaxing time at the hot tub and decided to check on Lea. He became surprised yet amazed to see two new colorful and furry friends around.

"I think she's fully relaxed, girls." said Jocu. "Excellent work!"

The Tickle Twins smiled proudly. "You're welcome!" they said in unison.

Smiling to hear that his friend has relaxed, Nightlight jumped with joy before going over and climbing up to the sleeping blonde teen.

Jocu patted the puppet's head. "It's time for our friend to return home." He spoke softly so Lea won't wake up.

Nightlight gave a sad look on that. There was so much to do, so much to see in this new realm for both him and Lea to explore. Along with seeing new friends.

"Aw! Look how sad he is!" Gem pouted.

Jewel gasped. "Wait a minute! I have an idea!"

Nightlight looked at Jewel, curious on what she has in mind.

Jewel whispered her idea to Gem and Jocu, whose faces both lit up.

"Great idea, sis!" said Gem.

"Indeed!" Jocu agreed.

* * *

Soon, Lea woke up and found herself in a pink room that looked like it was made for a princess!

"Surprise!" It was Gem and Jewel wearing white footy pajamas.

"Whoa! You guys! What's going on?!" asked Lea.

"We decided to throw you a slumber party with us for the night!" Jewel said.

"Awww, girls, I love it! That is very sweet of all of you to do this!" Lea exclaimed, really happy about all of this. "This has to be my first sleepover with Tickle Monsters ever! Well, my first sleepover period, that is."

"Really?! First time ever?!" Gem gasped. "Don't humans have sleepovers all the time?"

"Well, yes. However, I don't have any friends at my school who invite me to slumber parties. The only times I hang out at someone else's place for the night are at my cousins' place at Pennsylvania. And it's been such a long time since I've done that," Lea admitted sheepishly.

Well, not anymore!" Jewel hugged Lea. "Now you have friends you can hang out with any time you want!"

Chuckling, Lea hugged Jewel back. "I sure do. By the way, have any of you seen my little companion, Nightlight?"

Right on cue, Nightlight skipped into the room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"We sure have!" Gem giggled. "He's just the cutest!"

"Yeah, he's a very special friend created by my grandparents," Lea replied, getting down and letting her hand down for Nightlight to take a step after putting down the bowl of popcorn.

Once the Wooden Toy climbed up, he hugged Lea happily with the blonde teen doing the same for him that caused both her bracelet and Nightlight to glow a little.

"Whoa! What's going on with your bracelet?!" asked Gem.

"And Nightlight!" Jewel added.

Opening her eyes, the bracelet and Nightlight stopped glowing. "Oh! Sorry. That happens a lot when I focus the warmth and happiness of my belief in the Guardians of Childhood."

"Cool! I want in on that action!" Gem said. She and Jewel joined in a big, happy hug with Lea.

Lea laughed, seriously amused by the Twins' little hug and let the warmth take in again to let her bracelet and Nightlight glow again.

From the cracked doorway, Jocu smiled as he watched the warm glow emitting from the group of friends. "Nothing brightens up this castle than new friendships."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Ganderly, Jack and Katherine were watching Lea and her fun time at the Tickle Realm using a magical book with the Guardian of Imagination logging everything.

"And that, my Guardian of Fun, is a happy ending of this story," Katherine proudly announced, finishing her writing and closing the book.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Kathy. You sure have a smooth operation here." said Jack.

"Thanks. I do run a system here," Katherine grinned, already taking the book and went to the book shelves to let it fly back to its proper place. "When you've read so many stories and know the characters long enough, you also gain a special connection to them. Even those you really wanted to meet up close."

Jack smiled as he saw the final scene. Lea, Nightlight, Gem and Jewel having a fun-filled pillow fight. "Yeah, you sure do."

Katherine chuckled lightly to herself with a tiny smile, blushing a bit while curling her hair without Jack noticing. She knew that Lea wasn't the only one having the best time ever. The Guardian of Imagination just wished these moments with Jack may continue like this.


End file.
